Omoide
by AoiTsubasa
Summary: A oneshot story...reminiscence of the past in the shore.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything except the plot and the idea since there's not really much of a plot.

**Authors Note: **Another story from me, another one shot…its sorta AU and sorta not, and it's something that I wrote for my creative writing class, I thought I might as well share it, since I sorta did borrowed the name Lacus and Athrun's clothes and the color of his eyes.

Omoide-recollection, reminiscence, memories

* * *

­Omoide

Every step that she took brought back old memories that had once happen in this scenery. The sands carpeted her feet as she walked, leaving soft trails in the sand as she reminiscence past times. The vagrant zephyrs surrounded the horizon, gently blowing her rose colored hair with the winds mien, enticing her to pull back the loose strands of her hair behind her ears. Her white dress wasn't spared as it blew along with the wind, framing her slender figure, bringing out her lucid eyes, and her height was conceal from afar her clothes insuring some reliability with its style—a simple but sophisticated long gown. Her gaze was drawn to the gentle waves of the sea, its bluish waters changing from a darker hue to a lighter one as it hit the shore.

She remembered that everything was exactly the same conditions when they played on this very same beach. Winds were behaving just as it was then as it is now, the coincidence however didn't end there; not only was the weather demurely the same but the day was also—A Wednesday. They played like there was no tomorrow in the wonderful cool waters and in the drenched and acrid sands of the beach, as if a potent storm will arrive and blew paradise away. She mainly picked up shells as they go on with their walk, while he zealously studied his surroundings. As she picked her shells she spared a little of her sight back on the sea, adoring the simple view presented to her eyes. The horizon always fascinated her, she liked how the sea seems like an abyss; stretched far out, seemingly adjoin with the sky from afar, like an endless scenery.

"Lacus…your name means lake in another language doesn't it? It was Latin, I believe." He asked, his green orbs drawn to her lucid ones. She didn't offer a reply instead she nodded as the gust of winds coincided with the waves making beautiful serene sounds, filling their ears with its simple aesthetic melody of nature. The sounds reminded him of her singing, her voice suiting the ears as it purifies the soul with its soft melody.

She looked at him whimsically; checking every visage for a sign as to why he would ask such a thing and confirm something almost irrelevant. Her eyes took his figure in, settling to his green orbs as his figure blew her away, towering her like a tower as he was a head taller than she was. He donned a red trench coat with a yellow turtle neck shirt match with black pants.

"Your name means something totally different, yet your love for the sea is astonishingly impalpable; it extends so deeply that it is relatively opaque. They should have named you after the sea instead!" He looked at her with astonishing eyes seeking a reply from her in a form of words.

"I would have no qualms if my father named me so; however, I think…I would have a fascination to the lake instead if that was the case." She cheerfully said her voice coated with cheery tones filling the silent scenery with other sounds not made by Mother Nature. She smiled at him warming his view even further away from the bluish hues of the sea that bended harmoniously with his hair.

She ran and twirled around in circles, giggling, and playing as they continued their routine. Her soft giggling filled his ears as she goes to the briny water that seems to invite her even from afar. He couldn't help but smile at her childish antics; he painstakingly observed her, loving her carefree reverie and delighted to have her company. His train of thoughts was distracted when splashes of water made contact with his milk like skin. He voiced her name in the air in susurration, and headed to her direction a smile donning his face as he ran to her, splashing water on her flawless white skin and clean dress; starting a small war as they eventually found themselves submerge in the cold refreshing water. The rest of the day was spend mooning in the beach, when the evening settled in they ate their dinner together; enjoying each others company as they talked about nonchalant topics. Their days of happiness would always last for what seems like an eternity for them, even though in reality it was merely a day.

Those times were full of laughter; tears strained her cheeks, flowing like a river bend that would never end. She would forever lament what she had lost; not only have they loss each other but also a part of themselves was loss as tragedy of events struck their lives apart. Their souls were flooded with regrets and memories of the past as they separated physically when they were still mentally attached. Although their perceptions may have change they still longed the past and their relationship would never be forgotten in heart and mind, it will always have its serenity; a memory that they would forever remember as they go on with their lives, it will be remembered as a mirage reflected by the sea.


End file.
